Feeling
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Sepertinya, kau harus kembali satu kamar dengan Kai, Kyungsoo." Ya, memang hanya Kyungsoo yang tau sekali kebiasaan Kai. Kyungsoo bahkan selalu memiliki perasaan lain tentang pria itu. Entah itu firasat atau bukan.KaiSoo. 1S. Fluffy.


**Feeling**

**Cast : Kai – Kyungsoo – Other**

**Pairing : KaiSoo**

**Genre : -**

**.**

**Summary :: "Sepertinya, kau harus kembali satu kamar dengan Kai, Kyungsoo." Ya, memang hanya Kyungsoo yang tau sekali kebiasaan Kai. Kyungsoo bahkan selalu memiliki perasaan lain tentang pria itu. Entah itu firasat atau bukan. KaiSoo. 1S.**

**Disclaimer : Cast di cerita ini bukan punyaku… Tapi, KaiSoo saling memiliki ;D**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s). Gaje. Aneh. Bukan EYD. Dan yah, seperti biasa, kesalahan lainnya bertebaran.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Yang pertama kali menyapa indera penglihatannya adalah gelap. Ia baru ingat, kalau Sehun mematikan lampu kamar mereka tadi sebelum tidur. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di samping bantalnya, menyalakannya dan melihat jam. Baru saja ini pukul satu dinihari.

Kyungsoo menguap pelan. Entah mengapa, ia jadi tidak mengantuk. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan ia merasa harus bangun dan keluar dari kamar ini.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak dan dengan pelan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sedikit mengendap karena ia tidak mau membuat Sehun dan Luhan terbangun.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Kyungsoo berniat ke dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, namun langkahnya berhenti di ruang tengah saat matanya melihat sesosok pria sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan TV yang menyala namun tidak memakai _volume_ sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo mendekat. "Kai-_ah_, kau belum tidur?" Dan tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu pria itu dari belakang. Itu Kai.

Kai mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. "_Hyung_…" Ucapnya dengan suara serak dan kecil. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kai adalah orang yang sangat suka sekali tidur. Bahkan biasanya Kai akan tidur lebih awal daripada _member_ yang lain. Jika Kai tidak bisa tidur, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan pria _Tan_ itu. Dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat hapal dengan sosok Kai.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, menyentuh bagian lain dari wajah Kai. Keningnya. "Kau hangat." Gumam Kyungsoo. Berjalan pelan untuk bisa duduk di samping Kai. "Kai, kau demam, ya?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin iya. Kepalaku pusing dan tenggorokanku sakit sekali, _hyung_." Terdengar sangat serak, dan Kyungsoo tau kalau Kai sedang benar-benar sakit. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Kai tidak bisa tidur.

"Kenapa disini? Sebaiknya kau tidur dan beristirahat di kamar, Kai."

Kai kembali menggeleng. "Di sana dingin. Chen _hyung_ menyalakan AC kamar." Jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya bingung. Kyungsoo sudah tau semua kebiasaan Kai saat tidur. Kai tidak pernah suka AC di kamarnya menyala jika ia sedang sakit. Dulu, ketika mereka berdua masih mendapat kamar yang sama, Kyungsoo senantiasa mengalah demi kesehatan Kai. Kalau sekarang? Mereka juga bingung. Tidak mungkin juga mematikan Ac kamar sementara Suho dan Chen sangat menyukai udara yang tidak terlalu panas di kamarnya.

"Uhuk!" Kai terbatuk pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap _magnae_ keduanya setelah Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kai, kau tunggu di sini, ya? Aku akan membuatkan susu coklat hangat untukmu." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kai, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju dapur. Membuatkan segelas coklat hangat untuk Kai.

Belum sampai lima menit, Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan segelas coklat hangat dan juga _thermometer_ di tangannya. "Ini, minum dulu." Kyungsoo membantu Kai untuk minum coklatnya. Setelah Kai meminum setengah dari coklat yang di buatkan oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan _thermometer_.

"38 derajat. Kau benar-benar demam, Kai." Kyungsoo khawatir.

Kai hanya mengangguk lemah. "_Ne_." Jawabnya dengan suara yang kecil. Kai melihat jika Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan bingung, ia berpikir, mungkin Kyungsoo akan tidur lagi mengingat ini masih dinihari. Namun semuanya salah saat matanya melihat Kyungsoo kembali dengan selimut dan syal di tangannya.

"Pakai ini. Supaya tenggorokanmu lebih hangat dan tidak terasa sakit." Kyungsoo melilitkan syal berwarna _cream_ itu di leher Kai. Sementara Kai hanya mengangguk kecil dengan tubuh yang sedikit menggigil.

"_Hyung_, dingin…" Gumam Kai. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah di balut dengan jaket dan syal, namun tetap saja udara tengah malam membuat pria _Tan_ itu kedinginan.

Tanpa menjawab dan banyak bicara, Kyungsoo membimbing tubuh Kai untuk tidur di sofa dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tadi ia bawa dari kamarnya. Setelah Kai memejamkan matanya, Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur dan menyalakan kompor, berniat membuat air hangat untuk mengompres Kai agar panas di tubuhnya reda.

Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Kai dengan satu baskom kecil air hangat dan handuk. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo mengompresi kening Kai. Banyak gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Kai, membuat Kyungsoo sangat khawatir. Kyungsoo sangat tau, Kai akan selalu tidak nyaman jika sedang demam. Kai sering mengigau, merasa kedinginan, dan tidak suka jika ada yang berisik. Kai dan Chen memang berbeda. Setiap malam saja, mereka selalu beradu _argument_, Kai ingin agar AC tidak di nyalakan dalam suhu rendah, sementara Chen sangat menyukai suhu yang sangat rendah. Dan Chen itu seperti anak kecil, karena dia tidak mau mengalah. Di tambah Suho yang juga sedikit membela Chen, berhubung dia juga tidak menyukai panas di ruangannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Hei, tenggorokanmu sakit pasti karena tadi siang kau tidak mau mengalah pada Sehun, kan? Aku mendengar tadi kalian saling berteriak keras-keras." Tangan Kyungsoo mengganti kompres di kening Kai.

Kai yang memang tidak tertidur itu membuka matanya perlahan, dengan tatapan sayu ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Dia tidak mau mengalah, _hyung_." Jawabnya kecil.

"Kau lebih tua dari Sehun, jadi seharusnya kau yang mengalah."

"Tapi, yang salah bukan aku. _Magnae_ itu yang memulainya."

"Kai, yang lebih tua itu harus mengalah. Walaupun bukan kau yang salah, tapi setidaknya mengalah itu bukanlah hal yang salah, kok."

"Yang salah itu Sehun."

"Dan kau harusnya mengalah."

"Aku tidak suka kalah dari _magnae_ itu."

"Kai-"

"_Hyung_, kau membuat tenggorokanku sakit. Bicara denganmu tidak akan pernah selesai. Sebaiknya, jika aku sembuh nanti, kita baru teruskan pembicaraan kita."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia baru sadar kalau tenggorokan Kai sedang sakit, dan barusan ia malah membuat Kai harus beradu _argument_ dengannya. "Hehe, maaf, Kai-_ah_…" Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah tangannya menarik selimut yang di pakaikan Kyungsoo, ia memejamkan matanya, hendak tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari.

"_Jaljja_, Jongina…"

**.**

Suho adalah orang pertama yang bangun. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan ke dapur, melihat siapa lagi _member_ yang sudah bangun selain dirinya.

Suho menguap ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dan dia berhenti menguap saat melihat seseorang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tertidur di atas sofa. Keningnya juga di tempeli dengan handuk kecil, sepertinya sedang di kompres.

"Loh, kenapa anak ini tidur di sini? Apa dia sakit?" Suho bertanya dengan suara yang kecil. Dengan masih bingung, Suho mencari orang lain.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kyungsoo?" Suho sampai di dapur, dan melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang memasak. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Suho hyung…" Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit dan kembali fokus pada masakannya. "Aku sedang memasak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bubur? Kita sarapan bubur hari ini?" Suho mengintip apa yang sedang Kyungsoo masak dari balik punggung kecil Kyungsoo.

"_Anniyo_. Menu sarapan kita sekarang adalah Sup Krim Jagung dan Roti Kering juga susu _vanilla_ sesuai apa yang di minta Tao kemarin."

"Lalu, itu untuk siapa?"

"Ini untuk Kai."

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Semalam dia demam. Dia tidak mau tidur di kamar karena katanya Chen _hyung_ menyalakan AC dalam suhu yang rendah. Dia juga mengeluh sakit tenggorokan. Jadi, untuk sarapan Kai pagi ini aku membuat bubur saja. Kai itu kalau sakit demam apalagi sakit tenggorokan tidak bisa makan makanan yang sedikit keras, harus yang lunak." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Suho awalnya tidak mengerti dengan semua yang Kyungsoo bilang. Mungkin karena ia masih baru bangun tidur dan belum mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Wah, kau memang paling mengerti anak itu, ya." Ucap Suho.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Hm, tapi kasian juga Kai. Gara-gara Chen yang tidak mau mengalah, Kai jadi tidak tidur di kamar ketika ia sakit. Mm, waktu kau sekamar dengan Kai, anak itu punya kebiasaan apa?"

"Kai itu tidak suka jika AC menyala ketika dia sudah merasa tidak enak badan. Tidurnya akan tidak nyaman dan mengingau tidak jelas. Kalau sudah begitu, aku selalu bangun dan menjaganya hingga dia merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika Kai sakit di tengah malam."

"Apa semalam juga begitu? Kau bangun karena Kai?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku bangun ketika tengah malam. Saat hendak minum, aku menemukan Kai sedang menonton TV tanpa suara. Dia bilang tidak bisa tidur karena AC di kamarnya menyala. Karena curiga, aku menyentuh keningnya dan dia demam. 38 derajat. Tapi sekarang dia sudah lebih baik, kok. Sakit di tenggorokannya, mungkin karena kemarin siang dia tidak mau kalah bicara dengan Sehun. Kau dengar sendiri kan kemarin mereka berdua berteriak sangat keras sekali…"

"Sepertinya, kau harus kembali satu kamar dengan Kai, Kyungsoo."

Dan ucapan terakhir Suho membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Ha?"

"Karena, hanya kau yang tau kebiasaan anak itu dan bisa mengalah demi dia. Aku akan bicara pada _manager hyung_, agar ada perubahan penempatan kamar. Setidaknya, untukmu dan Kai." Suho berjalan menuju kamar mandi, hendak menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Iya…

Memang hanya Kyungsoo yang tau kebiasaan Kai.

Meskipun mereka tidak satu kamar, tapi, Kyungsoo tau jika sedang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik dengan pria itu. Kyungsoo selalu memiliki perasaan lain tentang Kai.

Perasaan yang entah itu firasat atau bukan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
